


What Do I Have To Do?

by HiddlesPirate



Category: British Actor RPF, Nicholas Hoult - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jag Master has screwed up with his PA, and in a last ditch amount to wake him up, she looks for solace in the Genius. Can he wake up to what he could loose?</p><p>Prequel to 'Method To His Madness.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do I Have To Do?

How dare he? How dare he assume that I was going to be ok with his little slut, after I had given myself to him? I slammed the door, knowing he could hear it, as I stormed down the hallway, my empty finger throbbing from the loss of weight there. I was bare foot, having lobbed my heels at him, and my make up was running as tears stormed down my face, my heart in my mouth.  
/It's not what you think,/ he had said, as he detached the naked woman from his body. Not what I thought, how the holy fuckery of fuck was it not I thought, he'd had a naked woman sucking his cock, before kissing her. I screamed and tore my way towards the lab, running head long into Nick, the genius, who apologised repeatedly as I was knock to my ass. He knelt beside me.  
'Are you ok, Miss?' he asked, as I grabbed him wept into his chest, shaking my head. I felt him hesitate before he hugged me, letting me sob before he helped me to my feet and lead me to his lab, which had car parts and papers everywhere.  
'Shit, sorry, Miss, I, uh, wasn't expecting company,' he said, quickly removing his clothes and generally cleaning up, as he offered me tea. I smiled softly, nodding as I wiped my tears.  
'You know, Miss, he does love you. He may not show it, but I have seen him when you two have fought. He was distort,' he said, silently asking if I take milk, which I nodded.  
'I don't believe that, Nick. How can he be so in love with me and have sex with another woman,' I muttered as he poured my tea and handed it to me, our fingers touching. I gasped and grabbed him, pulling him into a kiss, putting the cup on the table beside us. He moaned, pulling me to him as I pulled his red vest open followed by his shirt, his hands undoing my blouse. I sat as I undid his pants and he pulled up my skirt, reaching into his drawer for a condom as I popped open my bra and he rolled it on to his dick. I bit my lip, and Nick pushed into me, latching on to my breasts as I looked over at the door, to see /him/ standing there, leaning against the door frame, his face unreadable. I curled my finger at him and he obeyed, walking over to me as Nick switched to the other nipple.  
'Undo them,' I said, as I caressed Nick's head, 'I want you to watch as he fucks me, Thomas. I want you to feel the pain I feel.' He nodded, as he undid his pants and stroked himself as I caressed his ass, Nick starting to move inside me hard, 'Thomas, in my mouth,' I growled.  
'Yes, mistress,' he panted as I opened my mouth and started sucking on his sweet cock, pulling Nick in to me with my heels. I pulled him out of my mouth and stroked him.  
'You are a good boy, Thomas. So willing to please, so ready to make up for your mistakes,' I said as I teased him, 'kiss him.' Tom looked at me, stunned, 'do it, or I'll stop.' He grabbed Nick, pulling him to him as he kissed him. I moaned, taking his cock in my mouth, pulling him deep into my mouth, as Nick pounded me and Tom thrust down my throat. 

'Stop,' I panted, as I stroked Tom while Nick pulled out of me, and they both helped me up, Tom kissing me as Nick suckled my ear.  
'Thomas, sit on the chair,' I panted, as I pushed him gently into the seat, as I crawled over him, Nick steadying me as I took Tom's dick inside me before he pushed his cock into my ass. I grabbed Tom by the throat as Nick started to move, biting my shoulder hard, causing me to tighten my muscles around them both.  
'Did you fuck her?' I growled as I rode him in time with Nick. Tom shook his head. 'Say it.'  
'No, baby, I swear, she leapt at me and I was pushing her away,' he panted as I rode him harder, Nick taking his pleasure from my ass. I leaned forward and bit his ear hard, ripping his shirt.  
'You ever take from another woman, Thomas William Hiddleston, and I fucking promise you, my flying shoes will be the last of your worries. I will destroy you, and castrate you, and wear your balls as earring. I promise that if you cheating on me again, yes I know you have, I will made you wish you were in hell. And I will know. I love you, you fucking idiot, it's about fucking time you showed me you love me. Have I made myself clear?' I growled as he nodded, his face red from my choke hold and I let him go, pulling him closer to me by his chin, 'I'm not a whore you can just fuck when it pleases you, and I'm fucking pissed. You will grovel for mercy, Thomas. I'm sick of being ignored until it fancies /you/, I'm your /fiancé/. Not a fucking toy. And you'll treat me as such.' I kissed him passionately, as I rode them both. 

'Ah, Miss, I'm gonna cum,' Nick muttered as he pulled out of me, and I whimpered, curling my finger at him. I looked at Tom, nodding towards Nick's cock, knowing he knew what I wanted, and he leaned forward and removed the condom, taking him in his mouth as I rode him. Nick thrust gently in to Tom's mouth as I tongued Tom's ear, 'when he cums, love, I want you to keep it in your mouth,' I whispered, nibbling his ear. Nick cried out and came in his mouth, as I slowly kissed my way along Tom's jawline, up to my lover's lips, before slipping my tongue inside, toying with the salty seed that covered his tongue.  
'Swallow,' I whispered against his lips, genuinely to see how far he would go for me. He touched my thighs hesitantly and swallowed as I pulled off him, walking over to counter as he followed and helped me up.  
'Eat me out, Tom,' I whispered, as I kissed him, and he dropped to his knees, licking my clit and pussy the way he knew would make me squeal. I reached down and held him there, rolling my hips into his lips as I watched him eat me out, my orgasm rising. 'Tom, baby, fuck me, fuck me hard,' I panted, and he leapt up growling 'finally' as I pulled him to me, 'you cum when I say so, understand?' He nodded as he entered me, pounding me hard and fast as I pulled him down to kiss him passionately. I wrapped my arms around him as he took me, his arms sneaking around me as I felt my orgasm starting to hit, my nails digging into Tom's back.  
'Mistress,' Tom panted, as I looked at him, pushing him back, so I could kneel on the floor, and I nodded up at him. He groaned and stroked himself hard before spilling his seed over my chest, crying 'thank you, mistress.' I chuckled, scooping up some of his seed with my fingers as I looked up at him.  
'Your pleasure is mine,' I said as I licked his seed off my fingers.

\------

I was lying in the bath that night, Chardonnay in hand as I let the warm water soothe the pain of the day's romp in the lab. Tom came in, wearing a pair of black sweat pants, and sat beside the bath, his elbows on his pulled up knees.  
'I have been a right cunt towards you, haven't I?' he asked, looking at the floor. I swallowed, not knowing where he was going with this.  
'I haven't treated you like the woman I love, with all my black heart. Fuck, I haven't treated you like a human being.' He held his head in his hands and I sat up, touching his bicep.  
'Tom, I...'  
'No, you're right, I haven't treated you right, and I'll be the first to admit that I've only had whores, not lovers. I never thought about how you must have felt when I was working, or partying, or seeing another whore for a cheap thrill. I have a range of kinks that even whores object to perform, and I could never bring myself to ask it of you,' he said, looking at me as the bubbles started to pop on my chest and breasts. I bit my lip. 'And today, as a beautiful, naked woman through herself at me, I realised I only wanted you, and seeing your fury, feeling your fury, I realised you were holding back on me. You knew all along, and you stayed. Why did you stay?' He said, caressing my cheek. I opened my mouth and he covered it. 'I burnt you, worse than all those people I wanted to save you from. It doesn't surprise me that you found someone else to be with, but I was surprised that you didn't leave. And when I saw you with him, I felt my world start to fall around my ears, then you saw me and called me over, controlling me, threatened me. It was frustratingly arousing, and I knew you were punishing me, but you gave me a chance, another chance. And your threat, fuck, your threat made my ball ache, and I believe you will, I've seen what you're capable of. I just, what did I do to deserve you?' He moved so he was knelt by the bath, and he caressed my cheek, 'I know these are just words, and I have to prove myself again, but no more sex, alcohol, parties. I'm done with that. I know what I want, and I will do everything in my power to make you happy.' I smiled softly and kissed him.  
'I will castrate you if you fuck me over again, but if you want, I'm happy with boundaries. Business-like at work, but at home, I need you. There is nothing worse than being here, in this huge compound alone, not sure what to do with myself. I'm your fiancé, and I know you're still learning, so am I. I don't want to suffocate you, but I'm territorial of what's mine, I want your attention, gods I want your attention.' Tears ran down my cheeks as I looked at him and caressed his cheeks.  
'I will prove that I'm ready to settle down, love, I promise,' he whispered, wiping my cheek.  
'And talk to me, tell me about what pleases you. I'm willing try things if you want them. That's you do in love, you accept everything. Please, let me please you.' He smiled and kissed me, nodding.  
'Yes, I'll tell you, just...' He stopped and I kissed him.  
'I've bathed in blood, killed people. I like to control and hurt my lovers. Just as much as I like to be controlled. When I held you by your throat this afternoon, I felt my body heat up, just like it does when you tweak my nipples or when Nick watches us. I have a weird blood kink. I'm not about to shy away from your kinks, love, please trust me,' I whispered as he searched my eyes and nodded.  
'Lets get started then,' he whispered, as he helped me lie back and took my hand, telling me all his secrets.


End file.
